Our Responsibility
by Harry J.B
Summary: Sequel to His Keeper. Shadow, Amy, Rouge and their kids must challenge an old enemy who is out for revenge. With Sonic gone, can Shadow defeat the menace? If Robotnik is back, where is Sonic? Is he still in the void? Rated M. ShadAmy SonRouge OCOC MinaOC
1. An Old Foe

_**It's finally time, readers!**_

_**Not only am I back but I'm finally writing His Keeper's sequel.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**OUR RESPONSIBILITY**_

_**Chapter I: An Old Foe**_

_Ten years...has it really been that long?_

_It seems longer..._

_Even though it has been so long, I remember his death vividly, how my brother sacrificed himself for our kind._

_It haunted me for a few weeks afterwards, but I got over the nightmares, with the help of my wife, of course._

_Yeah, Amy and I got married, we've had two kids, Shane and Streak._

_As for Rouge, well, it turns out that she and Sonic had met up again after that one night at her club and she was impregnated._

_A few years back Rouge sold her nightclub for a few grand and brought a larger amount of land to build a restaurant._

_As for Sonic's best friend, Miles Prower, known by most as Tails, he moved to Arizona to work for a big American car manufacturing company, I've heard that they were shocked by the kid's mechanical skills._

_As for our other friend Knuckles, he started up a gym in the downtown district of the city._

_I think I've gone on long enough with this journal entry._

_ -- Shadow_

Shadow sighed as he closed his journal. "You know Amy, I think you were right about this. Writing in this journal helps a lot."

Amy smiled as she got off the bed and over to Shadow's desk. "I told you, hey what's that other pink book there...? Is that...?"

Shadow grinned. "Streak's diary. Our 'perfect' daughter thinks she can hide stuff from us, she doesn't know about the powers I got from the Chaos Emerald back when we fought Robotnik." Shadow's face faltered as the memories returned.

**FLASHBACK**

**"Before I take this Chaos Emerald from the console…I want to ask you guys a favour…tell Knuckles he's an idiot…tell Tails I'm sorry I couldn't see him grow up…and tell Rouge…I'm sorry we couldn't spend more time together…and that I love her…" Sonic called out.**

**"Sonic, no!" Shadow shouted, as he watched his brother close his eyes.**

**"Goodbye…" Sonic whispered and pulled the Chaos Emerald from the console and freeing his hands from the machine, causing him to...**

**END FLASHBACK**

"Shadow...!"

Shadow was snapped out of his daydream by Amy calling him.

"Huh...?" Shadow said, looking at her.

"Shadow, don't worry yourself with old memories, besides it's your turn to make sure the kids are asleep." Amy said and smiled at him.

Shadow sighed and got up, he gave Amy a kiss on the cheek and headed out into the halls and into the room opposite of his and Amy's bedroom, he entered and smiled as in the two beds slept his two children.

Shadow walked over to Shane, his nine year old son, sprawled out on the bed, snoring loudly, Shadow chuckled. "Right chip off the old block, hey?" Shadow said and then walked over to Streak's bed.

"And my little princess..." The five year old was sleeping silently, cuddling a small lion plush, he kissed her cheek. "One day you will do great things..." then Shadow got up and went to do the door. "Both of you will..." he then closed the door silently and went back into his bedroom to see Amy in bed.

"You still awake, Ames?" Shadow asked walking to the bed.

"Yeah..." Amy said sleepily.

"The kids are sound asleep." Shadow said as he pulled up the cover and got into the bed next to Amy.

"That's good..." Amy yawned. "Night..."

"Goodnight." Shadow said and eventually the couple went to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rouge sighed as she closed up her resturant, _Moonlight Pink_.

Rouge put her jacket, which was over her shoulder and put it on, she headed home when her phone rang. It was her home.

"Hello...?"

"Mommy, are you coming home soon?"

Rouge smiled. "Yeah, I'm coming home soon, baby, are you going to bed?"

"Yeah, mom, love you..."

"Love you too, bay, goodnight."

"Goodnight." The line went dead.

Rouge hung up as well and then began to walk home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deep in the darkness of the abandoned United Federations Headquarters, in the underground lab was the aftermath of battle: A destroyed mecha, the inter-dimensional portal, and the ten year old dust that had gathered.

Suddenly the portal started up once more, but it was not sucking in like it had during the battle, instead something was coming out.

Maniacal laughter filled the room as an all too familliar human came out, red eyes glowing darkly behind his glasses.

**CHAPTER END**

**_Dun dun DUN!!!_**

**_Can you guess who the fellow coming from the portal is? If you've read His Keeper, you'll know who it is._**

**_BTW, you may have noticed Shadow and Amy's children are called Shane and Streak, just like in my Convict series, this is because the characters had grown on me, and this would be a perfect chance to be more in-depth with my favourite OC's (the only of my OC's I like better is Harry Tsunami, as he was my first)._**

_**See you next time, dudes!**_

_**R&R!!!  
**_


	2. The Prophecy

_Hello all! God, it has been a while, huh? Don't expect me to become a constant updater again, sorry; it's just that I have a lot going on nowadays._

_Anyway, because it's the sequel to one of my most successful stories, I'll be continuing…_

_**OUR RESPONSIBILITY**_

_**Chapter II: The Prophecy**_

**[10 years after the events of the previous chapter…]**

"I don't know, Amy." Shadow said, closing his crimson eyes – untrusting, thoughtful, wondering about the subject.

"Oh, come on, Shadow!" Amy said her eyes half-closed, hands planted firmly on the sides of her shapely waist. "Streak only wants to go and sleep over with Justin! She'll be sleeping with his mother, anyway!"

"If I am to be honest, Amy, I don't trust that boy. He seems…odd." Shadow said, admitting his distrust bluntly, though his reasoning wasn't as solid as he would've liked it to be. Amy rolled her eyes and walked off, leaving Shadow to sigh and stand from the wooden chair he sat on. "Women…"

It was decided not long after that Shadow would allow his daughter, Streak, to stay with her friend, Justin, much to the annoyance of Shadow.

Meanwhile, at a museum in the downtown area of West Metropolis, Shane – the oldest child of Shadow and Amy – was looking around, his thirst for knowledge as strong as it has ever been. The 19 year old was a college student and a prodigy in the field of History. There was a stone tablet in the museum's Mobian History exhibition: The stone tablet depicted a large dragon-like creature, face-to-face with eight soldiers – there was an angel between the two clashing sides.

Something had drawn him to the stone tablet he was looking at now, he didn't know what was so interesting about it but it seemed to beckon him and – given that everyone was casually glancing at it and moving away – it was only beckoning him. Shane began to read the inscription on the plague near the tablet:

"_The End of the World – Found in a mine on the Southern Islands, made c. 125,000 B.C."_

Shane looked at the tablet again, the text was probably couldn't be translated, as there was clearly text on the stone. Suddenly, Shane felt himself drawn closer, the text suddenly became clearer – they seemed like a language…a language he could understand perfectly, he began muttering the text unknowingly:

"_These eight lost souls shall gather together to seal their fate, and thus, the fate of all existence. A savior will come from death itself to guide these souls, to destroy the wretched beast."_

Suddenly, Shane came back to the real world, in a sense, the text looked odd and indecipherable again and he was aware of nothing. Not even the dark prophecy he had just read.

-= (PAGE BREAK) =-

Streak smiled as she entered a house with Justin, she couldn't believe her parents had allowed her to stay with her boyfriend, especially since they knew about their 'activities' outside of school. Shadow, her father, didn't look too pleased about it – but she had expected this and would shrug it off as she always did, as she always would.

Justin was a red hedgehog with a large spike running down, it always dangled over his left eye – Streak thought it made him look even _more_ handsome. His deep gold eyes were what truly caught her attention, however, she felt like she could melt into them – as if they were beckoning here – pulling her in with sound and captivating force.

Streak embraced Justin tightly, he returned the embrace by wrapping his strong arms around her, Streak held his black jacket and pushed him away slightly to look into his golden eyes again before closing her lips around his – pulling herself into a kiss that only got more passionate as she allowed Justin's prodding tongue to enter her mouth. Justin had a faint taste to him – like chocolate, which only made Streak become even more intoxicated by his kisses. Streak broke the kiss for air and the two panted. Justin let go of Streak, locked the door to the house and took her arm, taking her upstairs.

-= (PAGE BREAK) =-

John sighed as he lay on his bed, staring up at his ceiling, twirling the blue quills of his head. What else could possibly go wrong for him? His father had been dead since he was born, his mother was an alcoholic who own a nightclub, his best friend had moved to Arizona and only talked to him through his laptop – which she hadn't done so for the past two weeks and now his crush, Streak Rose, had a boyfriend and it was that bully Justin Williams, John just wanted to punch him in his arrogant, red quill covered face.

Suddenly, his laptop chimed. John shot up and ran over to it – it was her! Yes! Suddenly, as his best friend came online, John's mood was lifted.

_Hey, J, been a while huh?_

_Nikki! Where have you been? =(_

_=P Well…dad has been having a few problems…_

_Oh…sorry…_

_Anyway…uh…hold on_

_(You have been invited to start a video call. Accept?)_

Justin pulled out his headset from a drawer and plugged it in before accepting the invitation. Suddenly, a blue light started flashing on his laptop and two screens popped up: one showing Justin, the other showing a female orange fox girl. She waved at him.

"Hi!" She said. "So, tell me, what has been going on during my absence?"

-= (PAGE BREAK) =-

Sonic frowned as he entered a large chamber. It was like a grand dining room. A hooded man walked up to him.

"Hello, I assume you are here for the conversion?" The raspy voice of the hooded figure assumed. Sonic nodded. "Good. You understand the laws of doing such a thing?" Sonic nodded again. "The consequences are—"

"Dire." Sonic finished, sighing afterwards. "I know, but, I sense a great evil is coming and I want to do all that is in my power to stop it. I am aware that as a living being I wasn't that strong, but, I know as an angel I can unlock powers to help my friends on the surface."

"Very well..." The hooded man said and walked off. "Follow me to the next room, young spirit. In that room, your trials to become an angel shall begin…" Sonic followed the figure with no hesitation.

-= (PAGE BREAK) =-

Knuckles sat in the attic of his house, meditating. He gasped as he felt a strange aura. "My people…" he said, sitting still, his eyes closed despite the aura that had just flowed through him, "I feel a dark presence…is this him? The demon you warned me about?" Knuckles felt a hurt in his heart – one that confirmed his fears. "I thought so. I shall warn my friends, they must know of this – though I am the last of my kind and I betrayed my duties. I know now how vital they were, the act that this demon plans to perform shall not stand!"

Knuckles stood up and opened his eyes. He headed downstairs into his bedroom and changed from his ritual clothing into jeans, a shirt, a hoodie and his usual shoes. He headed downstairs to his front door and left his house, heading for Amy and Shadow's home.

-= (PAGE BREAK) =-

The metallic creature looked around curiously in its tube. Robotnik stood in front of it – he was a large man with a brown mustache. Another thing that made him a ridiculous person to encounter was the fact that he should be _deceased_.

"It is almost time for your awakening, my creation…"

_**END CHAPTER**_

_And with that, dear readers, I have returned! Let's hope my next update isn't too far away, eh?_


End file.
